1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arm bands. More particularly, a resilient unsized arm band construction is described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arm bands are worn by a wide variety of people for an even wider variety of reasons. At times they are worn as fashion, but more often they are worn as identification. Common users include safety personnel (such as policemen, firemen and medical personnel) people directing traffic and staff in events likely to attract large numbers of people. Of course they may be worn for a wide variety of other reasons as well. Often, one of the objectives of the arm band is to make the wearer highly visible and identifiable. Therefore, many arm bands are bright colors and/or have reflective surfaces to enhance the wearers visibility.
A wide variety of arm band designs have been used in the past. For example, the arm band may be stitched onto clothing. Others are made of cloth or plastic materials and are pinned or tied to the wearers clothing. Unfortunately. such devices are somewhat cumbersome and require that the user be wearing a sleeved shirt. Still others are formed as elastic bands that are slid over the hand to a resting position on the arm. One problem with such devices is that they tend to slip from the wearers arm and often one size does not fit a very wide range of people.
In Japanese laid open patent publication No. 60-152184 the present inventor described several split ring style plastic arm band designs. A representative design is shown in FIG. 18. As seen therein, the slip ring arm band 100 has a plastic base 105 formed in a substantially cylindrical shape. Lips 110 may be formed on the opposing ends of the base and a gap 112 is formed therebetween. Several gripping arrangements are also described. It has been discovered that in use, (and particularly during extended uses) arm bands made in such a manner tend to loose their resiliency and thus may eventually slide down the wearers arm. The present invention is an improvement on these designs intended primarily to improve the bands resiliency.